The Love
by AnnaIrina
Summary: The story of two people whose love never ends... Eine Geschichte zweier Menschen deren Liebe niemals endet..


_Love can't be angry,_

Ja, sie liebte ihn. In seiner ganzen Gestalt, in seinem ganzen Wesen. Sie liebte ihn mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers. Geschockt hatte sie dies vor längerer Zeit feststellen müssen, als sie nicht einen Tag damit hatte verbringen können an ihn zu denken und ihn anzusehen. Die Art wie er sich bewegte, die Weise, wie er seine Krawatte lässig über sein hochgekrempeltes weißes Hemd hängen lies, entfachte in ihr ein loderndes Feuer.

Keiner ihrer Freunde wussten von diesem intensiven Gefühl für ihn, welches sie anfangs noch zu unterdrücken versuchte, später es aber machtlos hatte geschehen lassen.

Denn er war ihrer, und ihrer Freunde Feind.

Ihr Freunde hassten ihn, er hasste sie. Allesamt.. sie inbegriffen. Er bezeichnete sie als Schlammblut, wertloses Stück. Jedes Mal stach es ihr ins Herz, wie tausende Messerstiche, doch konnte sie ihm nicht mit der gleichen Missachtung entgegentreten.

Immer wieder versuchte sie diese stahlgraue Augen, in denen sie am liebsten versinken würde, zu vergessen und ihm eine Gemeinheit entgegenzuwerfen, - doch heraus kamen nur undefinierbare Wörter, ohne Sinn und Verstand.

_the__love__doesn't__forejudge_

Im letzten Schuljahr wurden sie beide Schulsprecher und mussten sich einen gemeinsamen Turm teilen. Anfangs machte ihr Herz Luftsprünge aber schon bald wurde ihr bewusst was auf sie zukam. Sie würde sich nun jeden Tag Gemeinheiten an den Kopf werfen lassen müssen….

Doch zu ihrem Erstauen kam es nicht so. Nach anfängliche Streitereien schien sich das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden zu lockern und eigenartiger Weise beschimpfte er sie irgendwann gar nicht mehr.

Eines Abends, sie planten gerade gemeinsam den Weihnachtsball vor ihrem wärmenden Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum, als er urplötzlich ihren richtigen Namen aussprach. Für manche wäre dies total normal gewesen, doch für jene Zwei war es eine vollkommen neue Situation. Immer hatten sie sich ausschließlich mit ihren Nachnamen angesprochen um die Distanz, die zwischen ihnen herrschte, deutlicheren Ausdruck zu verleihen. Doch auf einmal schien diese Distanz zu zerbrechen. Immer weiter und langsamer bröckelte sie, wie eine alte Steinmauer, ab.

Geschockt sahen sie sich an. Ihr Herz raste, ihr Kopf arbeitete und ihre Wangen fingen an zu glühen. Sie versuchte diese peinliche Lage zu übergehen, räusperte sich und fing mit recht wackliger Stimme an die Planung weiter zu besprechen. Allerdings reagierte er nicht darauf, sondern sah sie weiterhin mit ausdrucksloser Miene an. Ihr wurden unwohl und biss sich dabei verunsichert auf ihren Lippen herum.

Als würde die Zeit in Zeitlupe voranschreiten kam er ihr näher. Erst zögernd doch dann willig seine Tat zu vollenden. Es trennten sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter. Ihr Bauch schien Mambo zu tanzen und es war, als würde sie jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen. Lange hatte sie auf diesen Moment gewartet, Ewigkeiten von diesem Augenblick geträumt. Doch ohne zu wissen was sie tat, holte sie mit ihrer rechten Hand aus und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige.

Verwirrt von sich selbst, nuschelte sie ein ‚Entschuldigung' und lief eilends in ihren Schlafsaal hinauf. Er blickte ihr nach und hielt sich dabei seine gerötete Wange.

_the __love can't utilize,_

Verstört lag sie auf ihrem Bett, ihr Blick auf den Baldachin gerichtet. Was hatte sie getan? Oder besser: Warum hatte sie das getan? War es nicht das gewesen was sie immer wollte? Von was sie jahrelang geträumt hatte, was sie sich tausendmal bildlich vorgestellt hatte?

Die ganze Nacht über grübelte sie darüber nach und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, wie es ihm wohl jetzt ginge. Irgendwann wurde sie von der überkommenden Müdigkeit überrascht und schlief ein.

In den nächsten Tagen ging sie ihm so gut es ging aus dem Weg. In den Unterrichtsstunden versuchte sie ihren Blick starr auf die Tafel gerichtet zu lassen und erstickte den Drang ihn anzusehen.

Die Vorbereitungen für den Weihnachtsball fielen vorerst ins Wasser und am Nachmittag verkroch sie sich in die hinterste Ecke der Bibliothek, wo sie sich mit einem Stapel Büchern auf ihren Lieblingssessel fallen lies.

Im Gegensatz zu ihr beobachtete er sie und verfolgte jede Gefühlsregung in ihrem Gesicht. Es war ihm selbst nicht ganz klar gewesen, was ihn dazu geritten hatte diesen Versuch zu wagen. Doch in dem Augenblick hatte er gewusst, dass es richtig war.

Er wollte ihre Lippen auf seinen spüren, ihren Atem auf seiner Haut. In dem Moment war es ihm egal gewesen, was sein Vater sagen würde, wenn er erfuhr, dass sein Sohn ein ‚Schlammblut' geküsst hatte. Es war ihm egal gewesen, dass sie in ein anderes Haus ging, welches im Konflikt mit seinem steht.

Er war sich hunterprozentig sicher, dass sie es auch wollte und er wovon er jetzt noch dieser Meinung war.

Am Abend traf er sie im Gemeinschaftsraum an und bevor sie verschwinden konnte, hielt er sie an ihrem Arm zurück.

Es lag eine Spur von Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme, als er sie fragte, warum sie ihm aus dem Weg ging.

Seine grauen Augen trafen ihre und sie senkte ihren Blick. Augenblicklich wurde es ihr bewusst. Leise antwortete sie ‚ Ich hatte angst'. Fragend hob er eine Augenbraue. ‚Warum?' Sie hob ihren Kopf und wieder traf sich grau und braun. ‚ Dass du es nicht ernst meinst… dass du.. nur so tust.'

‚Du meinst, dass du gedacht hast, dass ich nur mit dir spiele?', fragte er überrascht.

Etwas unsicher nickte sie mit ihrem Kopf. ‚Und so was traust du mir zu?'

Lauter antwortete sie, Ach komm, als ob du die ganzen Mädchen, die hier ein und austraten nicht ausgenutzt hättest! Zufälligerweise bist du genau dafür bekannt! Einmal in die Kiste und danach 'ne neue schnappen.' Damit trete sie sich um und lief die Treppen in ihr Zimmer hinauf.

Er blieb mal wieder stehen und dachte über das, was sie zu ihm gesagt hatte, nach. Ja, es stimmte. Er hatte bis jetzt alle Mädchen nur benutzt, seinen Spaß gehabt und sie dann abgewürgt. Doch als er sie küssen wollte hatte er keine Sekunde daran gedacht sie ins Bett zu verfrachten.. . Er wollte sie nur küssen und das, will er immer noch.

_the love is heedful,_

Schon wieder vergingen Tage ohne dass sie miteinander sprachen. Beide wirkten traurig und konnten sich im Unterricht nicht richtig konzentrieren. Ihre Freunde merkten dies natürlich und fragten sie aus. Doch sie sagte nichts, und auch er erwiderte nichts.

Niemals könnte sie ihren Freunden sagen was zwischen ihr und ihm lief. Sie würden es nicht verstehen und sich wahrscheinlich von ihr distanzieren. Und warum sollte sie alle in Aufregung und Unverständnis treiben, wo doch eigentlich nichts lief.

Ja, eigentlich, denn irgendwie war ja doch etwas gelaufen.

Ebenso wie sie, konnte er es niemanden erzählen. Er hatte keine richtigen Freunde, sondern nur diese, die ihm sinnlos hinterherliefen, da er aus einer der größten Zaubererfamilien kam. Also mussten die Beiden mit dieser Situation alleine zurechtkommen.

_the love __loves__ suprises,_

Erneut verging eine geraume Zeit, bis er es nicht mehr aushielt. Er hatte sich schon viel zu viele Gedanken gemacht und schlaflose Nächte verbracht gehabt. Es war an der Zeit dieses ganze Theater zu beenden und endlich vernünftig miteinander zu sprechen. Es war schon spät am Abend, als er vor ihrer Tür stand und leise klopfte. Im Inneren rührte sich nichts und erst als er ein weiteres Mal anklopfte, öffnete ein in Nachthemd gehülltes Mädchen.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich als sie ihn erkannte und sobald sie in seine Augen sah überkam sie wieder ein verlangendes Gefühl. Am liebsten hätte sie sich um seinen Hals geschmissen und seine sinnlichen Lippen geküsst.

Einige Sekunden standen sie sich regungslos gegenüber. Beide Augen versanken in den jeweils anderen und plötzlich, ohne Worte, wussten sie was sie wollten. Sie kamen auf sich zu und versanken in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Ihre Herzen schienen zu zerspringen und sie bekam vor wohlwollen eine Gänsehaut. Langsam lies sie ihre Hände über seine Arme streifen und verschloss diese hinter seinem Nacken. Währenddessen tastet er mit seinen ihren Rücken ab und strich ihr dann sanft über ihr voluminöses Haar.

Leicht stupste er mit seiner Zunge an ihre Lippen und sie gewährte ihn Einlass.

_the love is unbreakable,_

So kamen die Zwei zusammen und verbrachten die schönsten Tage, Wochen und Monate ihres Lebens. Sie liebten sich, wie sie vorher noch niemanden geliebt hatten und auch schon bald bekam es die ganze Schule mit. Auch wenn hier und dort geredet und gelästert wurde, ließen sie sich nicht beirren, denn sie wussten, dass sie füreinander bestimmt waren. Bestimmt wie der Tag und die Nacht, bestimmt wie Feuer und Flamme und bestimmt, wie das Herz zum Leben.

Die Zeiten wurden dunkler und der Krieg um Gut und Böse brach aus. Er kam aus einer dieser Familien, die für die Dunkle Seite kämpften und doch wusste er, dass er dort nicht mehr hingehörte. Trotzdem musste er kämpfen. Kämpfen für die Böse Seite, weil dies von ihm verlangt wurde, er musste kämpfen gegen sie.. seine große Liebe.

Der Kampf wurde schrecklicher und forderte hunderte Tote. Als er den Auftrag bekam sie zu töten, zerriss sein Herz in tausend Stücke. Niemals würde er sie töten können.

Ohne es ihr zu sagen, verschwand er. Er flüchtete aus diesem Land, in welchem er sein Leben verbracht hatte. Er floh aus einer Welt, die grausamer war als der Tot selbst und er verschwand von ihr um sie zu schützen.

Jahre vergingen. Der Kampf war besiegt. Die Gute Seite hatte gewonnen und doch gab es einen Menschen, der immer noch trauerte. Sie wusste nicht was mit ihm geschehen war und doch konnte sie sich nicht damit abfinden, dass er beim Kampfe ums Leben gekommen seien könnte. Irgendetwas in ihrem Inneren gab ihr Mut zur Hoffnung. Sie spürte, dass irgendwo dort draußen, in der weiten Welt, die andere Hälfte ihres Herzens lebte und an sie dachte.

Eines Tages, sie kam gerade von der Arbeit bei der Hexenwoche zurück, als sie sah, dass ihre Tür aufgebrochen war.

Schnell griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab und ging leisen Schrittes in ihre Wohnung.

Immer wieder sah sie zurück, um sich vor Angreifern von hintern zu schützen.

Vorsichtig lugte sie um die Ecke in ihr Wohnzimmer. Zuerst erkannte sie den Mann, mit den weißblonden Haaren, welche ihm leicht ins Gesicht hingen, den breiten Schultern und den schlankgebauten Körper nicht, der es sich auf ihren Sessel gemütlich gemacht hatte nicht. Erst als sein Blick zu ihr schwenkte, sich ein bezauberndes Lächeln auf seine Mundwinkel legte und sie ihn seine Augen sah, wusste sie wer er war…

Ihre große Liebe – Draco Malfoy.

_Love never ends.._


End file.
